Shoes, Baggage and Girlfriends
by LucyMac
Summary: This is a one shot. It takes place after the marriage of Maxon and America. It is a glimpse into the private lives of the Royal couple, but at the moment they are not very happy. America is angry and Maxon isn't doing much to help it would seem. What are they going to do?


A/N: Hope you enjoy my short little story. I love writing these two. They are so much fun when they are not acting Royal.

**Shoes, Baggage and Girlfriends**

"Don't make me come over there Maxon Schreave!" I was so frustrated with him I was going to pull my hair out.

"Maybe I will order you to." Maxon said in his kingly voice.

"Do not use that tone on me. I need your help and you are not getting out of this."

"But my beautiful buttercup, I have meetings...things to do, people to see...I am a very busy man you know. I don't have time for such things."

I could hear the amusement in his voice and it made me want to scratch his eyes out. "Maxon, I swear to all things holy if you don't show up to this I will hunt you down and drag you back by your crown. Do I make myself clear?!"

"But Sweety,..."

"Don't you _but sweety _me! I am not doing this alone and if you smirk at me one more time, I swear I will put fire ants in your uniform." Maxon roared at that. "Don't laugh. It wasn't supposed to be funny. I mean it Maxon."

"So let me get this straight. If I don't do what you say, you will put ants in my pants. How about I match your threat and put dirt in you skirt?" Maxon was really laughing now.

"This isn't funny!" I was furious. Could he not understand how I felt? Could he not understand to be here without him would be extremely uncomfortable and embarrassing. I thought I hated his father before; it was nothing like the hatred that bubbled in me at this moment and was threatening to boil over onto his son. "..Fine..." I said after some thought. "I'm not going!"

Maxon had the gall to smirk at me through the door separating our bedrooms. "Ahhh, don't be like that my sweet-ums."

"I swear Maxon if you keep this up I am going to lose a shoe up your backside. You won't be able to sit for a week."

"Hmmmmm, that does sound painful...So the plane leaves in an hour and I won't be back for at least a week. It could be a little longer, but I am sure you will have plenty to keep you busy during that time."

Silence

"Don't be like that."

Silence

"Rica. You are going to love it."

Silence

"Ooouuuch. What the...? You're throwing shoes at me. That is a treasonable offence you know. My person is very delicate and you shouldn't throw things at it. I bruise...Rica."

Whoomp "Don't call me Rica!"

"Well you could have at least thrown the matching shoe. What am I suppose to do with two mis-matched shoes?"

"Do you really want to ask me that question?! Because I know exactly what you can do with two mismatched shoes and it has nothing to do with wearing them."

"Sweety?" Maxon cautiously waved a white towel through the door being careful to stay out of range of flying objects.

"Hypothetically, what could go wrong with you staying here? They are both lovely people and you never get any time with girls your age. That's important right. You could do girl stuff like hair things, and body stuff and use lots of lotions and creams and other fancy smelling crap...I mean cosmetics."

I couldn't help it anymore. I stormed over to his room. I was livid. I was hurt. I was so many levels of emotional there wasn't even a name for it. "You cannot leave me here to play hostess to your former girlfriend and playmate. The last time I saw Daphne she called me something that I don't even know because she muttered it and it was in French, but I know it wasn't good. And as for the other one, do you really want to get me started. I can't believe I even have to deal with her again. She is horrible and you know that. And Maxon, I swear, if you defend that troll I will slap you silly.

"You swear a lot. Have you always been this emotional my dear or is this something new?"

I was close to tears now. Why wasn't he understanding how horrible this was? Why was he belittling my feelings? Why was he leaving me to deal with Daphne, Celeste and his father?

"America, could you please hand me my blue tie. It's in the closet."

I was so hurt. This must be what defeated felt like. Why was he acting like such a jerk? Why was he leaving me?

I walked into the closet and over to the rack he hung all of his ties on. He had so many it was ridiculous especially since he generally only used about 6 of them. It was like some sort of addiction. Maybe I should cut all of his ties up while he was away and see how he dealt with it when he got back. That could be fun.

As I spun around to stomp back to him, I was met with the image of my luggage and bags sitting in the middle of the closet floor right along side of his. I didn't want to get my hopes up. Trying to keep my voice level, I yelled out to him, "Why is my luggage in here Maxon?"

"Why do you think, my love?"

I wanted to answer _because you are a crappy husband who likes to play horrid tricks on me_ but I opted for something a little less confrontational. "Because you thought it would be funny to get my hopes up and then laugh, as I am once again hit with the realization that you are leaving me to babysit Princess Daphne and Celeste Newcombe while you go on a mini-world tour." Okay, maybe it was still I tad bit confrontational.

Maxon, walked to the door of the closet and looked in at me, amusement still evident on his face, but also concern. "America, perhaps I did take this a bit far, but seriously, do you really think I would ever leave you in the clutches of Celeste and my father, while I take a trip that could be taken at any time? I just wouldn't do that.

I know and you know, that father did this to get under your skin. You can't let him do this to you each and every time. The more you react, the more he will do...so don't give him the satisfaction of reacting."

Maxon walked over to me and took my hand in his. "Now my love, if you are ready to listen. I never intended to go on the trip alone. You made that assumption and began ranting before hearing the entire story. As soon as I heard that father had made arrangements for the Newcombes and the French Royal family to come here, I booked a trip for us so that we would not be in the Palace during their visit."

I stared at him while replaying the day's events in my mind. He was right. Once again I had reacted without asking questions. Not once had he told me that he was going alone. Of course, not once had he told me that he was not going alone. "You didn't tell me that I was going with you." I stated quietly and with some guilt."

"America. I have to be honest and say that I am a little hurt that you assumed that I was leaving you here. We travel together love...always. Unless there is a reason for one of us to stay. Why did you assume you wouldn't be coming with me?

I shrugged, "Your father is hosting an official state function with visiting dignitaries. The King of France will be here, I assumed that meant that I would need to be here in your place as Royal host." I worried my fingers as I spoke even though I was still hurt.

"My dearest America, the King of France and my father are friends. My father is quite capable of taking care of the ongoing trade negotiations. It makes him feel useful. The French Royal family will be here for five days and then return home. We will finish our tour in France and visit the Royal Family there. Daphne however will be in Germany as she is flying there directly from here."

"America. I would never do anything to purposely hurt you. And I certainly wouldn't leave you here with Celeste...But America...my love...I do have to tell you...You are quite amusing when you are riled up. I may have to irate you more often just for fun."

I couldn't help it. As he let out a big laugh, I took the tie I was still holding and stuffed it in his mouth. His eyes went wide with shock and I gave him the biggest brightest smile I could and I said, "Ahhh, that is better. I am sure we will get along very well now." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and patted his head.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I would love to hear what you thought.

Peace,

L.M.


End file.
